Un mot dans une boîte en carton
by Deiya
Summary: Il a écrit "Je reviendrai." Mais comment Hitsugaya pourrait-il le croire ? Si seulement il pouvait oublier...OS, yaoi, Ichimaru/Hitsugaya


**Titre : **Un mot dans une boîte en carton

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** One-shot, yaoi, romance, angst

**Couple :** Ichimaru/Hitsugaya

**Résumé :** Il a écrit "Je reviendrai." Mais comment Hitsugaya pourrait-il le croire ? Si seulement il pouvait oublier...

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo est l'heureux propriétaire de Bleach.

**Note :** Le dernier one-shot que j'ai écrit avec ce couple se termine plutôt mal, ce qui est inhabituel pour moi et m'a assez pertubée, à vrai dire. Pour "compenser", j'ai donc décidé d'écrire celui-ci, déjà plus optimiste...

Ah oui, et comme vous pouvez le constater, ma légendaire (in)capacité à trouver un titre correct à encore frappé...

**Un mot dans une boîte en carton**

Agenouillé à même le sol de sa chambre, Hitsugaya fixait d'un air absent la boîte en carton ouverte devant lui.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà, et il n'avait toujours pas amorcé un geste pour la refermer.

Le carton était plus large que lui et, dans cette position, il lui arrivait à mi-poitrine. Il était presque entièrement plein. Pour une raison ou une autre, Hitsugaya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perturbé par ce dernier fait.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il lui faudrait se défaire de tant de choses.

Il y avait maintenant plus de trois semaines que la Soul Society était sans dessus-dessous.

Plus de trois semaines depuis la trahison d'Aizen.

Depuis la trahison de Gin.

Eviter d'avoir à affronter la vérité en face s'était révélé plutôt simple, au début.

Hitsugaya avait passé la première semaine à se débattre entre la vie et la mort dans une chambre de la quatrième division. Les deux suivantes, à faire face à la charge de travail soudain décuplée qui l'attendait à son bureau, à l'aide d'une vice-capitaine passablement déprimée et, de fait, tout aussi passablement imbibée d'alcool.

Oui, ces trois semaines avaient été plutôt faciles à endurer.

Puis, le premier moment de panique passé, les choses avaient commencé à s'apaiser au Seireitei, et on s'était finalement rappelé que Hitsugaya venait de frôler la mort. On lui avait accordé un congé, le temps de se remettre convenablement de ses blessures.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de chez lui, son regard était immédiatement tombé sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée, et plus précisément, sur la large veste de kimono gris foncé qui y pendait. Celle que Gin aimait porter à l'intérieur de la maison, à la place de son manteau de capitaine. Pour changer de l'uniforme.

Les doigts de Hitsugaya s'étaient resserrés douloureusement sur la poignée de la porte. Le visage tendu, il était entré.

Gin avait son propre logement, mais ces derniers temps il avait plus souvent été chez Hitsugaya que chez lui, et cela se ressentait. Peu à peu, il avait commencé à s'approprier l'espace, discrètement, naturellement, un objet anodin déposé négligement à un endroit ou à un autre.

Auparavant Hitsugaya n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais à cet instant, il n'avait rien vu d'autre que ces affaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qui pourtant semblaient à leur place dans sa maison. Chacune était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos, réveillant une douleur qu'il avait cru -_espéré_- pouvoir étouffer au plus profond de lui-même.

Cependant, le pire était encore à venir.

Lorsque Hitsugaya avait pénétré dans la chambre, c'était la première chose qu'il avait aperçu. Installée sur le lit impeccable aux draps sans plis, il y avait une peluche. C'était un dragon blanc un peu dodu doté d'une longue crête turquoise qui descendait du haut de sa tête à la pointe effilée de sa queue. Une moue comique dessinée d'un unique fil noir apportait la touche finale.

Hitsugaya s'en souvenait bien. C'était un cadeau que Gin lui avait rapporté d'une de ses rares excursions dans le monde humain. Le petit dragon avait été la source de bien des taquineries et, en retour, d'autant de regards polaires, mais il avait fini par trouver sa place sur une étagère dans la chambre du jeune capitaine.

Et voilà que la peluche s'était retrouvée sur le lit, une feuille de papier pliée en deux soigneusement déposée entre ses pattes avant.

Hitsugaya avait hésité une seconde. La peluche semblait le regarder d'un air malicieux, comme se réjouissant à l'avance d'une bonne blague. Et quelque part, Hitsugaya était certain que lui, ça ne le ferait pas rire.

D'un mouvement sec, il avait attrapé la feuille et l'avait dépliée. Il avait écarquillé les yeux. Le message s'était avéré on ne peut plus court mais il lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein estomac. Sa vue s'était brouillée un bref instant. Puis il avait inspiré profondément. Il ne craquerait pas.

Hitsugaya avait relevé la tête, le regard déterminé. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Deux heures plus tard, il était à genou par terre, devant une imposante boîte en carton. Tout au fond se trouvait le manteau gris, sur lequel il avait entassé tout ce qu'avait laissé Gin derrière lui. Au sommet de la pile, il avait déposé le dragon en peluche qui le fixait maintenant de ses yeux en verre.

Hitsugaya ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer le carton. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, l'attirait comme un aimant vers ces objets délaissés. Lui aussi avait été abandonné. Lui aussi aurait dû se trouver dans cette boîte, serré quelque part entre une brosse à dents usagée et un tas de mangas aux pages cornées.

Il secoua la tête, s'extirpant tant bien que mal de sa rêverie au goût amer.

Il sentit la feuille de papier, qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Lentement, il la leva à hauteur de ses yeux et lu, une fois de plus, la seule phrase qui y était inscrite.

_Je reviendrai, attends-moi._

Comme si Gin était sorti pour faire une simple course. Comme s'il allait être de retour dans les cinq minutes.

Comme si Hitsugaya allait l'attendre.

D'un mouvement calme, Hitsugaya plaça la feuille entre les pattes de la peluche.

Puis il ferma le carton.

**xXxXx**

_Hitsugaya était à demi plongé dans son armoire, occupé à sélectionner rapidement des habits de rechange en prévision des prochains jours. Il les rangeait au fur et à mesure dans le sac en toile à ses pieds. Soudain, il sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère, mais il ne s'interrompit pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Gin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_- Je ne fais que passer prendre des affaires, fit-il en choisissant une veste de kimono dans la pile. Il semblerait que la recherche des intrus prenne plus de temps que prévu, il se peut qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer pendant plusi--_

_Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille et l'attirèrent en arrière. Il ne put faire autrement que s'appuyer sur le torse de son amant._

_- Gin ? _

_La surprise se lisait dans sa voix. Ichimaru le serra un peu plus contre lui._

_- Tu me fais confiance, Toshiro ?_

_Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir._

_- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance._

_Il sentait le souffle chaud d'Ichimaru dans ses cheveux, près de son oreille. Un murmure._

_- Tu me feras toujours confiance, quoi qu'il arrive ?_

_Cette fois, Hitsugaya se retourna pour faire face à Ichimaru._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu--_

_Il apperçut un bref instant l'éclat rouge sang des yeux d'Ichimaru avant que ses lèvres ne soient contraintes au silence._

**xXxXx**

Hitsugaya avait déposé le carton dans un coin de l'entrée, en attendant d'aller le jeter définitivement. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de le faire.

Les mois s'étaient succédés et avec eux, les attaques de Hollow, les missions à Karakura et les réunions de capitaines.

A chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, Hitsugaya ne pouvait faire autrement que voir le carton qui l'attendait bien sagement dans l'entrée. Mais à mesure que le temps passait et que la poussière commençait à s'accumuler sur la boîte, Hitsugaya la remarquait de moins en moins.

Finalement, le carton ne fut bientôt plus qu'un objet du décor et Hitsugaya crut être passé à autre chose. Avoir oublié Gin.

**xXxXx**

Il ne _pouvait pas_ gagner.

Hitsugaya roula sur le côté, évitant de peu le zanpakutô de son adversaire. Il se redressa avec difficulté, cherchant des yeux l'Espada dans le nuage de poussière qu'avait généré la dernière attaque.

Cette mission - s'introduire au Hueco Mundo afin de récupérer Inoue Orihime -, n'avait pas été qualifiée de "suicidaire" juste pour le plaisir d'attiser l'imagination des foules. La discrétion était le mot d'ordre mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un Vasto Lorde, celle-ci était devenue un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Il était parvenu à bout de son adversaire sans blessure grave, cependant le combat l'avait épuisé. C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Halibel - l'Espada numéro trois, comme il avait eu l'occasion de l'apprendre - pour faire son apparition, bien décidée à l'achever.

Hitsugaya ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il avait déjà utilisé son Bankai lors du combat précédent et, dans son état actuel, il aurait à peine la force de le réinvoquer, encore moins celle de le maintenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Ses membres semblaient peser davantage de seconde en seconde. Il percevait faiblement l'énergie spirituelle de ses compagnons, dispersés aux quatre coins de Las Noches mais tous avaient leur propre combat à mener et il ne pouvait espérer nul secours de leur part.

Il allait mourir.

Il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une extrême lassitude. La fatigue engourdissait son esprit. Il vit à peine venir le coup qui l'envoya mordre la poussière quelques mètres plus loin. Ses doigts se resserèrent sur la garde de Hyôrinmaru par pur réflexe. Il était incapable de le soulever.

Il regarda avec détachement l'Espada avancer vers lui, comme si la suite ne le concernait plus. A cet instant précis, une voix douloureusement familière, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des mois, résonna dans le silence. Deux mots, implacables.

- _Ikorose, Shinsô_.

Alors que la vision d'Hitsugaya s'assombrissait, il vit la lame jaillir du ventre de l'Espada dans une gerbe de sang, et Halibel écarquiller les yeux de surprise, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet.

**xXxXx**

C'est d'un pas hésitant qu'Hitsugaya quitta les quartiers de la quatrième division, où il s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tôt. Unohana s'était chargée de le mettre au fait des derniers événements, mais même sa voix douce et rassurante ne l'avait pas empêché d'accuser le coup.

Ichimaru Gin était de retour au Seireitei.

Il n'avait jamais trahi la Soul Society. Au contraire, il avait gagné la confiance d'Aizen afin de mieux le surveiller sur l'ordre de Yamamoto lui-même. Pendant tout ce temps, seuls ce dernier et le capitaine Soi Fon savaient ce qu'il en était réellement.

Et il était revenu, parce que son double-jeu avait été découvert.

Parce qu'il avait tué un Espada.

Pour sauver Hitsugaya.

Le jeune capitaine vacilla un peu et s'appuya instinctivement contre le mur. Il s'aperçut alors avec étonnement qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de sa maison. Ses jambes l'y avaient conduit machinalement alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Il soupira et entra. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'ouvrir en premier lieu. Il était certain de l'avoir verrouillée la dernière fois qu'il était sorti. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Une seule autre personne possédait la clé de la maison.

Alors qu'il parcourait la pièce du regard, la boîte en carton, ou plutôt son absence, le frappa presque immédiatement. Inspirant profondément, il s'aventura plus loin dans la maison d'un pas modéré, incertain de ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

Il finit par s'immobiliser sur le seuil de sa chambre. Ichimaru s'y trouvait déjà. Sa posture était à peu de choses près, la même que celle d'Hitsugaya quelques mois auparavant : agenouillé par terre, devant la boîte en carton grande ouverte. Il tenait le dragon en peluche entre ses mains et semblait complètement absorbé par sa contemplation, à tel point qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

Hitsugaya s'avança en sans faire de bruit et s'accroupit en face de lui, de l'autre côté du carton. Ichimaru leva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux rouge sang. Le jeune capitaine réprima un frisson. Pour la première fois, il pouvait lire sans peine les émotions qui transparaissaient sur son visage. Et Ichimaru semblait par-dessus tout triste et fatigué. Pourtant, il esquissa un sourire de façade, ses yeux disparurent un instant sous ses paupières.

- Tu vois, je suis revenu Toshiro.

Hitsugaya le regarda en silence.

Oui, Gin était revenu. Oui, il avait tenu parole.

Mais toute la confiance que lui portait Hitsugaya avait volé en éclats il y avait déjà longtemps.

Et le jeune capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour n'avoir rien dit ; même s'il savait que Gin n'avait pas eu le choix ; même s'il savait qu'il aurait fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Hitsugaya vit la lueur désespérée dans les yeux d'Ichimaru et laissa échaper un léger soupir. Il se pencha et lui prit des mains le dragon en peluche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ce carton ne va pas se vider tout seul.

Ichimaru écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Hitsugaya lui adressa un faible sourire auquel il répondit de la même manière. Puis tous deux commencèrent à sortirent les affaires du carton, une à une.

Il leur faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour dissiper complètement le malaise qui s'était établi entre eux et rétablir la confiance d'Hitsugaya. Mais au final, ils y arriveraient, et du temps, ils en avaient plus qu'assez.


End file.
